GMC (automobile)
GMC (G'eneral '''M'otors Truck 'C'ompany) is a brand name used on trucks, vans, and SUVs marketed in North America and the Middle East by General Motors Company. In January 2007, GMC was GM's 2nd largest-selling light vehicle division after Chevrolet, ahead of Pontiac. History In 1901, Max Grabowsky established a company called the "Rapid Motor Vehicle Company", which developed some of the earliest commercial trucks ever designed. The trucks utilized one-cylinder engines. In 1909, the company was purchased by General Motors to form the basis for the General Motors Truck Company, from which GMC Truck was derived. Another independent manufacturer purchased by GM that same year was Reliance Motor Car Company. Rapid & Reliance were merged in 1911, and in 1912 the marque "'''GMC Truck" was first shown at the New York International Auto Show. Some 22,000 trucks were produced that year, though GMC's contribution to that total was a mere 372 units. In 1916, a GMC Truck crossed the country from Seattle to New York City in thirty days, and in 1926, a 2-ton GMC truck was driven from New York to San Francisco in 5 days and 30 minutes. During the Second World War, GMC Truck produced 600,000 trucks for use by the U.S. military. In 1925, GM purchased the controlling interest in Yellow Coach, a bus manufacturer based in Chicago, Illinois which was founded by John D. Hertz. After purchasing the remaining portion in 1943, GM renamed it GM Truck and Coach Division, and it manufactured transit and inter-urban buses in Canada and the United States until the 1980s. GM faced increased competition in the late 1970s and 1980s and stopped producing buses soon after. In 1987, GMC later sold their bus models to Transportation Manufacturing Corporation (also under Motor Coach Industries in Canada) and later NovaBus. In 2002, GMC released a book entitled, GMC: The First 100 Years, that explained the company's complete history. GMC currently manufactures SUVs, pickup trucks, vans, light-duty trucks, and medium-duty trucks. In the past, GMC also produced fire trucks, ambulances, heavy-duty trucks, military vehicles, motorhomes, and transit buses. Similarities to Chevrolets Although GMC and Chevrolet trucks are mostly identical, their differences have varied throughout the years. While Chevrolet is sold solely at Chevrolet dealers, GMC are made available to franchisees of Buick, Pontiac, Cadillac. GMC have slight trims differences from Chevrolets (i.e. grille, emblems, and other minor aesthetics). Between 1962 and 1972, most GMC vehicles were equipped with quad-headlights, while their Chevrolet counterparts were equipped with dual-headlights. Starting in 1973, with GM’s introduction of the new "rounded line" series trucks, GMC and Chevrolet trucks became even more similar, ending production of GMC’s quad-headlight models, and setting the standard for the Chevrolet/GMC line of trucks for over thirty years. During this period, the sister models of the two companies (Silverado/Sierra, Blazer/Jimmy, Tahoe/Yukon, etc) shared everything except trims and price. GM has recently begun a divergence in design between the two lines with the 2007 model Silverados and Sierras, which have slight differences in the shapes of their body panels and overall looks. Today, for the most part, GMC offers the same trucks available under the Chevrolet brand. A Sprint, for example, was a rebadged Chevrolet El Camino, the Sierra is a rebadged Chevrolet Silverado, etc. Alongside sister brand Cadillac, all three share the Suburban/Tahoe SUV platform due to Cadillac's upscale Escalade and Escalade ESV brands, with GMC's Yukon Denali being more close to the Escalades. In the United States GMC is usually sold by dealers in combination with Buick or Pontiac, typically at lower volumes than the equivalent Chevrolet trucks. GMC's trucks, vans, and SUVs offer more options and standard features than Chevrolet, while Chevrolet is often offered as an entry-level car. In Canada, GMC is sold by Pontiac-Buick-GMC dealerships, usually at volumes equivalent or greater than the comparable Chevrolet trucks. In 2007, GMC introduced the Acadia, a crossover SUV, which is the company's first unibody vehicle. In 2009, GMC will introduce the all-new Terrain, a mid-size crossover SUV based on GM's Theta platform which will slot below the Acadia as GMC's smallest crossover. Its predecessor, the GMT-360 based Envoy, was discontinued with the closure of GM's Moraine, Ohio plant on December 23, 2008. Future of the GMC brand On April 16, 2009, reports began spreading that GM was exploring the possibility of eliminating the GMC brand as a way to restructure its bankruptcy plan"REPORT: Pontiac and GMC may get axe... you knew this was coming" From Autoblog (April 16, 2009). The speculation was based on rumored reports from automotive websites and business publications after a story involving a study that might point to indications that the brand could be eliminated altogether along with sister brand Buick found its way onto the press despite a GM statement that it was just a rumor"GM Said to Study Dropping Pontiac, GMC in Savings Bid (Update3)" From Bloomberg.com (April 16, 2009)"GM May Kill Pontiac, GMC Brands" From US News & World Report (April 16, 2009). There are some who believe that GMC could survive the ax, since GM has stated in earlier stories that it wants to keep the GMC brand in the GM automotive family"GM Plans to Eliminate Saab, Saturn, Hummer and Shrink Pontiac" From US News & World Report (February 17, 2009). On April 24, 2009, people familiar with the decision at General Motors said that the company would be dropping the Pontiac brand while preserving the GMC truck line, as well as the Chevrolet, Cadillac and Buick brands. The choice to drop Pontiac came to light due to the increasing threat of a bankruptcy filing if the June 1 U.S. deadline could not be met. "GM Said to Preserve GMC Brand, Eliminate Pontiac in New Plan" (April 24, 2009) GMC models *Pickup **C and K Series (1960 - 1988) - half, three-quarters, and one-ton trucks, with Sierra, Sierra Grande, High Sierra, and Sierra Classic trim lines **Caballero (1978 - 1987) **Canyon (2004 - Current) **Sierra (1988 - Current) **Sonoma (1982 - 2003) **Sprint (1971-1977) **Syclone (1991) *Van **Handi-Van (1964-1970) **Handi-Bus (1964-1970) **Safari (1985 - 2005) **Savana (1996 - Current) **Vandura (1970 - 1996) **Rally (1970-1996) *SUV **Terrain (2009) **Acadia (2007 - Current) **Envoy (2002 - 2008) **Jackaroo (1994 - 2002, rebadged Isuzu Trooper) **Jimmy (1969 - 2005) **Tracker (Sold in Canada only 1988-2004; Mexico 1988-2008) **Typhoon (1992 - 1993) **Wizard (1995 - 2004, rebadged Isuzu Wizard) **Suburban (1937 - 1999), renamed Yukon XL (2000 - Current) **Yukon (1992 - Current) *Heavy duty trucks **DLR/F/Crackerbox (1959 - 1968) **B-Series (Heavy-Duty Low Cab Forward Trucks of the 1960s) **HM 9500 (1965 - 1976) **JH 9500 (1971 - 1978) **Astro 95 (1968 - 1988) **General (1977 - 1988) **Brigadier (1978 - 1988) *Medium duty trucks **TopKick (1980 - 1996; 2003 - Present) **L-Series/Steel Tilt Cab (1960-c. 1984) **B-Series (School Buses 1966-2003) **C-Series (1980-present) **T-series (1994-present) **W-series (late 1980s-present) **Forward (1980s-present) **P-Chassis/Value Vans (1950s?-Present) **S-Series (School Buses) *Transit bus **"Old-look" buses (1940 - 1969) **GM New Look bus (1959-1986) **RTS (1977- 1987) **Classic (1982-1987) *Intercity bus **PD-4104 (1953-59) **PD-4501 Scenicruiser (1954-56) **PD-4106 (1960-65) **"Buffalo" bus models (1966-1980) ***PD4107 (1966-69) ***PD4108 (1970-72) ***PD4903 (1968-69) ***PD4905 (1970-72) ***P8M4108A (1972-1978) ***P8M4905A (1972-1978) ***H8H649 (1979-80) *Motorhome **GMC motorhome (1973 - 1978) *military models **GMC CCKW (1943-1945?) **DUKW (1943-1945?) See also * List of automobile manufacturers * Orion Bus Industries * Gillig Corporation * Millennium Transit Services LLC * Motor Coach Industries * Neoplan USA * New Flyer Industries * North American Bus Industries * Nova Bus * Prevost Car References External links * GMC Homepage * Canadian GMC Homepage * GMC Discussion Board * * Old GMC Trucks * The 60-66 GMC Guy * GMC News * GMC History (GM's website) * General Motors Now * Generations of GM Wiki Website: GMC Category:General Motors * Category:Motor vehicle companies Category:General Motors marques Category:Bus manufacturers Category:Truck manufacturers Category:Companies based in Detroit, Michigan